


So It Begins

by lulu42



Series: When your boyfriend is a time traveler [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Founding of Konoha, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu42/pseuds/lulu42
Summary: Madara's clan shouldn't be forced to perform for the eye thief. He didn't care if he lived to be a hundred years old; he was never forgiving Hashirama for this.





	So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr about a year and a half ago, so if you've browsed the Madakaka blog, you've probably read it. I'm posting here since there isn't much Madakaka content.

Madara was used to a certain amount of attention. It was to be expected as leader of the Uchiha clan. Hashirama had sought his attention as a child and now they were creating a village together. Clans deferred to him, standing at attention when they were in the presence of Madara. The only exception nowadays was from the _thief_. The man walked around with one of the clan’s prized dojutsu without a care in the world and barely gave Madara a glance. Kakashi looked perpetually half-asleep and Madara did not know what to make of it. Madara did not give two fucks about Tobirama, but at least the Senju respected him enough to watch him like a hawk when they were in a near each other.

Hashirama demanded an evaluation of the Uchiha clan by Kakashi in order to fully understand everyone’s skill level. Madara had balked and argued; he was clan head after all, he could evaluate everyone perfectly fine for himself. But there were many more clans in their fledging village than either of them had anticipated. They needed quick evaluations to determine how strong the village was. Madara had finally relented, if anything, to prove Hashirama wrong.

His stomach soured as he watched his entire clan line up like cattle and performed in front of the thief. Never had Madara felt regret so instant. He watched young Kagami step forward and perform a perfect series of katas and finalized his show of skill with an unusually large Great Fireball. Kakashi had only hummed in response.

Madara did not care if he lived to be a hundred years old; he was **_never_** forgiving Hashirama for this.

“I do not like him,” said Izuna when it was over. They watched the thief depart with lazy wave, completely at ease with leaving his back open to an attack.

Madara agreed as he fantasized setting Kakashi on fire with Amaterasu. The space between Kakashi’s defined shoulder blades made for perfect target. If only he had the Mangekyo Sharingan.

The clan heads gathered the following week to hear the results of the evaluations. Madara had been warned ahead of time that it would be a long meeting. The thief showed up late, of course.

“I apologize,” Kakashi said as he tousled his hair so it looked even more windswept. “I had to look over some of my notes.”

The head of the Shimura clan grunted as he glared at Kakashi’s empty hands. Madara imagined using Tsukuyomi to pluck the stolen eye out of the thief’s head a few thousand times. Hashirama sighed and gave Kakashi the room.

The thief gave a dangerous smile and Madara was transported to the first time they had met on the battlefield, the smell of ozone and crackle of electricity. He had a premonition that having Kakashi’s full attention was not something one wanted to invite. Then he watched it come true as Hatake Kakashi systematically expose every one of the weaknesses he had discovered.

It was brutal. He talked for hours, never relenting even when his audience tried to respond. He criticized the clan heads that were blind to their weaknesses. He listed hypothetical teams and those who needed to take a more passive role as village support. Madara saw Shimura’s face turn red when the clan was assessed for roles in administration.

It might have been the most beautiful thing Madara had ever seen.

He shivered when Kakashi turned towards him, unexpectedly eager for the attention. Madara’s jaw dropped open at the first sentence and only he remembered to shut it when Kakashi teased him.

“It’s not polite to leave your mouth open like that, Madara-san.”

When the entire assessment was over, it was well past supper time. Hashirama thought it best to reconvene the following day so everyone could go over the information. Kakashi, all too aware of the room’s mood, made a hasty exit. Madara had expected the retreat and had activated his Sharingan in anticipation. As soon as he saw Kakashi form the first hand sign for shunshin, Madara had followed suit.

“How did you do it?” Madara demanded as took advantage of Kakashi’s surprise to slam him against a tree.

“What do you mean?” Kakashi’s half-lidded eye peered at him.

“It is my clan! I have watched and lived with them for years! You watched them for five hours!” Madara let go of the vest and took a step back. “I agree with everything you said. For instance, Kagami overuse of chakra on his ninjutsu. I am in the middle of rectifying that poor habit. Your assessment was correct because you know how much chakra is needed and were able to see the waste. I am aware that you know how to perform the Great Fireball technique. Yet, you were able to make an assessment with every clan.”

“I know many jutsus,” Kakashi said evasively. Madara narrowed his eyes.

“How many?”

“Eh?” Kakashi raised a hand to his chin. “Truthfully, I don’t know.”

“I find that difficult to believe.” Madara crossed his arms. “You may like to play the fool, but I have seen too much evidence to the contrary.”

“Maa. It’s not like that. I stopped counting once the number was over a thousand.”

“Impossible.” The word fell from Madara’s lips automatically.

“Oh?” Kakashi tapped a finger to the headband the covered the Sharingan. “I would think you would have more faith your clans’ dojutsu.”

“I have complete faith in the Sharingan,” Madara ground out. “I simply don’t believe there are thousand jutsu existing. The average clan member has twenty hidden techniques; a skilled member may have invented one or two on their own. To have a thousand, you would have had to travel all over the world. Not to mention expand into other elements beyond lightning and fire.”

“Well, yes. I mastered all five elements. I try to avoid using wind as it uses too much chakra.” Kakashi said, amusement tinting his words.

“Show me.” Madara demanded. He knew Hashirama was able to use all five elements, but his friend had the advantage of being born with a kekkei genkai.

Kakakshi cocked his head to the side. “Very well.”

Madara watched with the Sharingan as Kakashi performed an Earth jutsu and a wall sprung up from the ground in front of them. It was promptly destroyed by a fireball that was the size of an expanded Akimichi. Kakashi spared no glance to see Madara’s reaction; his eyes were focused in front of him as began another jutsu. His fingers were light and nimble as they raced through the hand signs. Kakashi’s muscle memory was able to create torrents with barely a thought, a clear sign of relentless training. A gust of wind tore a tree out by its roots and Madara felt of rush of excitement at its destruction. Kakashi turned to Madara his hands pressed together in the ox formation.

Madara responded to Kakashi’s silent question with a shake of his head. Kakashi had split a lightning bolt in two during their first meeting, his blue chakra casting a ghostly pallor on the battlefield. There was no need to see that last element performed.

“I stand corrected.” Madara deactivated his Sharingan.

“It happens to the best, Madara-san.” Something uncoiled in Kakashi’s body and he went back to looking like the disinterested person who had vexed Madara so much. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

‘ _One thousand jutsu’_ , Madara mused as he drank tea later on that evening. He had no idea his fledgling village had two who could wield all five elements. What a carefully guarded secret!

He was going to have to pay closer attention to Hatake Kakashi.


End file.
